HTTYD 2: When One Falls Another Rise
by dragonfire53511
Summary: In the after math of the 2nd movie; the story picks up a month after the movie events. Hiccup has become the Chieftain in name but in his heart he still filled with, an uneasy doubt after all he seen and what he feels deep inside. It rated T


The rain slowly trickled down the roof of the house. The young man look out the window of his home as the rain fell, his eyes transfix on a puddle that had formed in the boot print. This boot print was special; it was one of the last things he remembered his father leaving after the last rain. It was really the only proof he had that his father existed and lived in the home he now called his. The memories of how he lost him only a month earlier banged in his head with each droplet that smack the small pool of water and with each time he replayed how his father died, his heart seem to grow heavier. His mind made him analyze each of the choices he had made that, in his heart, had lead to his father's end.

Ever sense that day he hadn't had a sound sleep. In his soul he believed that the wrong man had died that day, regardless to the fact he had played a major role to why the village still stood. And with that thought always in his mind he became so determine to be what he thought his father would have wanted. He threw himself into the job his father had left him, to the point of near exhaustion. He was always the first to work and the last to end the day; many thought that this was a way he was working through the grief others making up for a failure that they themselves and they were sure there former leader didn't or wouldn't of saw if they were in a position to make a judgment on this.

The young man begun to tear up as lighting flashed in the sky and he felt something cold and scaly nuzzle his hand. It took so much energy not to recoil from this feeling; because he knew in his heart that it wasn't his friends fault for the feeling and pains he was going through at this moment. But it didn't stop his brain from thinking it every time he thought about that day. But he also knew that his friend also thought about the things had transpired in that day. Every morning he got up he always saw how the dragon peered at his father's room almost expecting him to come out but never would. Both of them had been through so much and had so much put a pound there shoulders.

He was the chieftain and his friend was the Alpha; both of these title came with the responsibility to protect but also guide. The reconstruction was going on schedule and the search for Drago's Bewilderbeast was still ongoing. Hiccup and Toothless both knew in their hearts they could not leave that dragon in the care of the psycho that wished to be king. Because it would be only a matter of time before he use the dragon gift to gather another legion of dragons and he be back attacking Berk or one of their neighbors to gain a foot hold in the area where he could launch another onslaught from.

To many in the village and even Hiccup surprise they found a unexpected ally in the Berserker; Alvin swore an oath of loyalty to Hiccup and the people of Berk that he and his would help in finding the bastard that robbed the world of a great Viking like Stoick a man he had just been able to begin to mend the strife the two had between them. For a moment Hiccup had to wonder if Alvin had not been shedding tears before he had got to him. But he knew not to ask as he also knew Alvin was a proud man and for him to come to Berk to make this oath took a lot from the man. But after all that had happen he was far from the naive child he been he knew that if given the chance Alvin by his own title was just as likely to join up with Drago than actual capture him if the moment suited him better than honoring his oath.

But for now Hiccup was content in letting Alvin play his part and act like a good man; as it benefitted Berk by giving them more men and ships to search for Drago ; An if it came to it defend Berk if another battle came sooner than expected. But it also gave him the time he needs to concentrate on rebuilding Berk. So he could do what his father taught him and wanted from the bottom of his heart. To make Berk strong and take care of everyone who lived inside of it.

A single tear role down his face as the rain began to stop; He heard movement coming from behind him and then heard her voice call out to him. "Hiccup, is everything alright? "

He nodded than said in his best normal voice; "Yeah Mom everything is find just getting ready to go out and do some chieftain things."

There was a long silence he knew she was looking at his back and he could also feel she was in pain as much maybe more than he was. To only have her long lost love return for less than a day, to have such happiness snatch from her, especially when she learned he had the ability to change into a better man than she could of ever known. A man that told her she looked more beautiful than the last time they seen one another. A man that had in his last act in this world proved there song of love so true when he laid his life down for their most precious treasure in world and had made sure it could go on living in it.

"You really should have something to eat; you can't go chieftain without something on your stomach!"

Valka said as she moved towards her son to be near him.

" I'll be fine mother; I'll eat later when I have the time! But there's allot to be done before the rain starts again."

Hiccup looked down at his old friend and scratched him behind his ear and said.

"Lets go boy!"

The two were out the door before Valka could say another word and off into the sky; Valka watch as her son and his dragon disappear into the light gray storm clouds. She knew what he was dealing with she had sensed it with Stoick when he lost his own father. She knew that her son may have taken after her in so many ways but he had inherited his father's heart and the emotion that ruled it. And she knew the only way he be ever at peace would to make sure the home his father protected was safe from the darkness in world he now knew existed. But she also knew he needed to learn- even in the deepest darkness you find yourself in at times there is sometime a light. She only prayed that he find that before the darkness he fought against started to take root inside of him like so many she had seen in her life.


End file.
